wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/20
| adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XX. Który wbrew wszelkim prawidłom romansu nie kończy się małżeństwem bohatera. — Ach, mój kapitanie, to Algier! — I Mostaganem, Ben-Zufie! Te dwa wykrzykniki wyrwały się naraz z ust kapitana i jego ordynansa, gdy wraz z towarzyszami swymi odzyskali przytomność. Cudem jakimś, jak wszystkie cuda niewytłómaczonym, byli zdrowi i cali. „Mostaganem, Algier!“ — powiedzieli kapitan Servadac i jego ordynans — i nie mogli się omylić oni, którzy przez wiele lat stali załogą w tej części prowincyi. Powracali więc prawie na to samo miejsce zkąd byli porwani, powracali po dwuletniej podróży po świecie słonecznym. Dziwny przypadek — jeżeli to był przypadek — ziemia bowiem i Galia spotkały się w tej samej sekundzie, w tym samym punkcie ekliptyki — sprowadzał ich do miejsca ich odjazdu. Znajdowali się mniej jak o dwa kilometry od Mostaganem. W pół godziny potem kapitan Servadac i wszyscy jego towarzysze wchodzili do miasta. Musiało to ich bardzo dziwić, że wszystko na powierzchni ziemi zdawało się spokojnem. Ludność algierska spokojnie się oddawała swoim zajęciom zwyczajnym. Zwierzęta, niczem nie spłoszone, gryzły trawę nieco wilgotną od rosy styczniowej. Musiało być koło godziny ósmej rano. Słońce wschodziło na swoim zwykłym horyzoncie. Nie tylko nie widać było, aby coś anormalnego stało się na globie ziemskim, ale i nie widać było, aby mieszkańcy oczekiwali byli czegoś niezwyczajnego. — Ach tak — powiedział kapitan Servadac — nie byli więc uprzedzeni o przybyciu komety? — Należy tak myśleć, mój kapitanie — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf — A ja się spodziewałem tryumfalnego wejścia! Najwidoczniej nie oczekiwano starcia się z kometą. Inaczej, byłaby nadzwyczajna panika we wszystkich częściach globu, i mieszkańcy jego czuliby się bliżsi końca świata, jak w r. 1000! U bramy Mascara kapitan Servadac spotkał dwóch swoich kolegów, dowódcę drugiego pułku strzelców i kapitana ósmego pułku artyleryi. Literalnie rzucił się w ich ramiona. — Pan, Servadac! — zawołał komendant — Ja sam! — I zkąd powracasz, mój biedny przyjacielu, po tem nie wytłómaczonem zniknięciu? — Powiedziałbym ci chętnie, mój komendancie, ale jak ci powiem, to mi nie uwierzysz. — Jednakże... — Ba! moi przyjaciele! Uściśnijcie dłoń towarzysza, który o was nie zapomniał, i dajmy na to, że ja śniłem tylko! I Hektor Servadac pomimo nalegań nie chciał nic więcej powiedzieć. Wszelako zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie dwom oficerom: — A pani de... ? Komendant strzelców, zrozumiawszy o co chodzi, nie dał mu dokończyć. — Wyszła za mąż, powtórnie wyszła, mój kochany! — powiedział. — Cóż chcesz? Nieobecni są zawsze winni. — Tak — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac — winni, że przez dwa lata błądzili w krainie urojeń! Potem zwracając się do hrabiego: — Mordioux, panie hrabio — powiedział — czy słyszałeś! Doprawdy, jestem bardzo rad, że nie potrzebuję bić się z panem. — A ja, kapitanie, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że mogę zupełnie szczerze i serdecznie uścisnąć ci rękę! — Kontent jestem także — pomruknął Hektor Servadac — że nie skończyłem tego szkaradnego ronda! I dwaj współzawodnicy, którzy już nie mieli powodu do współzawodnictwa, podając sobie rękę, zapieczętowali przyjaźń, której nic już nie miało zerwać. Hrabia, zgodnie ze swoim towarzyszem równie ostrożnie wyrażał się o nadzwyczajnych wypadkach, których byli świadkami, a z których odjazd ich i przyjazd najmniej się dawał wytłómaczyć. Najbardziej sobie tego nie mogli wytłómaczyć, że na wybrzeżu morza Śródziemnego wszystko było na swojem miejscu. Z pewnością, lepiej było zamilczeć o wszystkiem. Nazajutrz mała kolonia rozdzieliła się, Rosyanie z hrabią i porucznikiem Prokopem powrócili do Rosyi, a Hiszpanie do Hiszpanii, gdzie wspaniałomyślność hrabiego miała ich na zawsze zabezpieczyć od niedostatku. Wszyscy ci poczciwcy żegnali się z sobą, osypując się wzajem oznakami najszczerszej przyjaźni. Co się tyczy Izaaka Hakhabuta, to ten, zrujnowany stratą Hanzy i pozostawieniem na komecie złota i srebra, znikł gdzieś bez wieści. Prawda nakazuje wyznać, że nikt się nie upominał o niego. — Stary łotr — powiedział pewnego razu Ben-Zuf — musi się pokazywać w Ameryce jako upior wracający ze świata słonecznego! Pozostaje kilka słów o Palmirynie Rosette. Jego, jak to łatwo się domyśleć, żaden wzgląd nie mógł skłonić do milczenia. Więc mówił!... Zaprzeczono istnienia jego komety, którego żaden astronom nie był dostrzegł na horyzoncie ziemskim. Nie był też on zapisany w katalogu rocznika astronomicznego. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, do jakiego stopnia doszła wówczas wściekłość gniewliwego profesora. We dwa lata po powrocie wydał gruby memoryał, zawierający w sobie obok elementów Gallii opowiadanie własnych przygód Palmiryna Rosette. Wówczas w uczonej Europie podzieliły się zdania. Jedni, w wielkiej liczbie, byli przeciw. Drudzy, w małej liczbie, za astronomem. Pewna odpowiedź na ten memoryał — a była to prawdopodobnie najlepsza odpowiedź, jaką można było wymyśleć — sprowadziła całą pracę Palmiryna Rosette do należytych rozmiarów, dając jej tytuł: Historya pewnej hypotezy. Ta impertynencya do najwyższego stopnia oburzyła Palmiryna Rosette, który utrzymywał, że widział powtórnie w przestrzeni nie tylko Gallię, ale i odłamek komety, który unosił trzynastu Anglików w nieskończoności świata gwieździstego! Nigdy nie mógł tego odżałować, że nie został ich towarzyszem podróży! Nakoniec Hektor Servadac i Ben-Zuf, odbyli czy nie odbyli w rzeczywistości tę nieprawdopodobną wędrówkę po świecie słonecznym, pozostali przecież jeden kapitanem, drugi ordynansem, których nic bardziej niż kiedykolwiek rozdzielić nie mogło. Pewnego dnia przechadzali się z sobą po wzgórzu Montmartre i pewni, że ich nikt nie podsłuchuje, rozmawiali z sobą o swoich przygodach. — Może tego wszystkiego nie było! — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Mordioux, w końcu i ja w to uwierzę! — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac. Co się tyczy Pabla i Niny, z których pierwszy był adoptowany przez hrabiego, a druga przez kapitana Servadac, to wychowywali się oni pod kierunkiem swoich przybranych ojców. Pewnego pięknego dnia pułkownik Servadac, którego włosy zaczynały już siwieć, ożenił młodego Hiszpana, z którego zrobił się piękny chłopiec, z małą Włoszką, która wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę. Hrabia sam chciał przywieść posag dla Niny. Po tem wszystkiem młodzi małżonkowie, choć nie zostali Adamem i Ewą nowego świata, byli przeto nie mniej szczęśliwi. KONIEC